


Can You Feel My Love Heat?

by immistermercury



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Edgeplay, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immistermercury/pseuds/immistermercury
Summary: Freddie's been patient, so patient.





	Can You Feel My Love Heat?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even going to bother posting this on the anonymous tag like hey I'm 18 and I'm writing about sex big deal let's get on with it

Jim didn’t miss the way that Freddie started to shake when he whispered in his ear. He had Freddie pinned to the bed, lips kissed red, stripped down to those scanty little boxers underneath him; he looked like pure sin, so wanton and helpless. “I bought you a little present.” He murmured, lips against Freddie’s throat. Freddie’s breathing hitched, his fingers grabbing at the silk sheets beneath him; Jim smirked at the sight. “You’ll love it, gorgeous, I know you will.”

Freddie watched as Jim kissed down his front, achingly hard in his boxers. “Please-” His voice was soft, quiet, so coy for their situation. Jim knew that he loved to play shy. He discarded the last of Freddie’s clothing quickly, biting at each of his hip bones before ghosting his lips over Freddie’s cock. He gasped in response, propping himself up on his elbows to watch Jim; his chest was heaving already. “Fuck-” He murmured, watching as Jim grabbed the lube.

“Shall we get you nice and opened up, baby? Stretch you out?” Freddie moaned a little as one finger rubbed over his hole and then started to push in slowly. Even after all this time, he never got used to the sensation: his nerves were on fire from the smallest of touches. “Answer me, baby.” He warned, pressing a kiss to the inside of Freddie’s thigh.

“Yes.” Freddie tipped his head back as a second finger joined the first. A low moan left his throat and he grabbed the headboard with one hand, using the leverage to push the fingers deeper. “Fuck, fuck, c’mon-” He panted. His vision flashed white and he cried out as Jim’s fingers found the spot in a practiced motion. 

Jim’s lips found the head of Freddie’s cock and he keened, high at the back of his throat. He pushed his hips up desperately, caught between the two pleasures. He cried out again as Jim added another finger; his eyes fluttered closed and he grabbed his own hair with his hand, tugging hard. “Fuck-” Freddie moaned loudly now, pushing down desperately on Jim’s fingers, rocking them deeper against his prostate. 

Jim licked a stripe up his cock, grinning at the sight in front of him. “Fuck, look at you.” He groaned. “You going to come from this, baby? Going to spill in my mouth?” He pressed a kiss against Freddie’s cock. “Going to come from a couple of fingers?”

Freddie whined loudly; Jim had been working him up all day, never letting him come, and the onslaught of sensations was almost too much to handle. “I can’t-” He gasped, breath catching in his throat. “I’m gonna come-” He moaned, those fingers rubbing so harshly against his prostate: he was shaking so hard, body jolting with each movement.

“Are you?” Jim smirked, feeling the way that Freddie started to clench desperately, knowing he was hanging right there on the edge. He moaned with each breath, gorgeous low sounds at the back of his throat, eyes screwed shut as his toes curled.

Jim pulled away at the last second, smirking at the mess of Freddie beneath him. His moan was pained as his cock throbbed against his stomach; he’d been hard for most of the day, and spent a lot of it this close to the edge. “Fuck-” Freddie’s voice cracked and he looked at Jim, who had crawled over him. He submitted to the kiss, letting his mouth be used, still struggling to catch his breath. Each time he clenched, he let out a sad little whimper; it was almost enough for Jim to feel sorry for him. Almost.

“Patience.” Jim murmured against his lips, cradling him close to ground him again. “I’m going to make you feel so good, baby, I promise.” He trailed his hands down Freddie’s sides, gripping onto his waist. “Hands and knees, baby, please.” He murmured.

Freddie was so pliant like this, so easy to mould. He settled on his elbows and knees, and Jim grinned; he could see the way that Freddie’s body was still trembling. He grabbed a little something from the top drawer of the nightstand and settled behind Freddie, pressing kisses along his spine. “Please-” Freddie croaked. His cock hung hot and heavy between his legs, so desperate for the final push. “Please, please, it’s too much-” He whimpered.

Jim grinned. “Safeword?” He asked softly, pressing a kiss to Freddie’s shoulder. Freddie paused for a second, but then shook his head. It wasn’t quite too much.

Freddie jolted as something cold touched his ass, as he felt it trail towards his cock- he wailed as it started to vibrate. “Fuck!” He cried out as the vibrator slowly trailed down his cock, inching closer to the head. Freddie squeezed his eyes shut, his moans so loud that he nearly drowned out the buzzing of the toy. He was desperate, sounds close to screams, occasionally broken by a whine when Jim gave him a second’s respite. 

Freddie screamed when it touched the head of his cock, the vibrations turning up a notch; Jim could see him clench every muscle, trying not to come so desperately. “You’re so good.” He murmured, smoothing a hand down Freddie’s spine. He arched up into the touch desperately, lips parted and eyes tightly closed. He gripped the bedsheets and rocked his hips forward: it felt too good, so good that he couldn’t get the warning to come from his mouth.

“It’s okay, baby.” Jim squeezed Freddie’s ass gently. “C’mon, let go for me. Show me how good you look.”

“Fuck-” He groaned in response, his hips canting forward so desperately into the addictive vibrations. “Fuck!” Freddie cried out as he came, thick, hot ropes splashing over his stomach, his chest, even his chin. He fell forwards, collapsing amongst the sheets; his body shook with its intensity.

“Feel good, baby?” Jim grinned. “Feels so good to let go, doesn’t it?” Jim cooed as he rolled Freddie onto his back, watching his chest heave. He was glistening with sweat and cum, looking so incredibly fucked out. He trailed the vibrator down his stomach, over his inner thighs, and glanced up at Freddie’s face. His eyes were glazed, but he was watching expectantly.

The vibrator slipped inside him so easily, and Freddie arched up off the bed, a broken cry erupting from his lips. He was too sensitive, but he was nearly hard again already. He gasped for breath and rocked his hips down involuntarily. He needed more, needed so much more, though he’d just come. “Jim-” Freddie’s voice was hoarse, and Jim leaned down to kiss him; Freddie clutched at his cheeks as he moaned against his mouth. “So good.” He told him, panting as he pushed down on the toy. 

Jim could tell the moment he’d hit the right spot: Freddie’s brow furrowed, eyes slipped closed again, his mouth open in a silent scream. He shook so desperately, his hips trying to move away and towards the sensation simultaneously. “Fuck-” He sounded like he was about to cry. Jim took pity on him. 

He pulled Freddie closer into his leg, hooked one of his legs over his shoulder, and pushed the toy in a little deeper. Freddie’s cry was immediate; he grabbed onto Jim’s hair and buried his face in Jim’s neck. “I can’t hold it.” Freddie whimpered, feeling himself race towards his finish.

“You don’t have to, sweetheart. You’ve been so good. Held it for so long.” He murmured into Freddie’s hair. He knocked the vibrations up again, felt them course through Freddie’s body from their sheer intensity. Freddie moaned, long and loud, against his throat, hands clenching into fists as he shoved his hips down on the toy, almost riding it.

“Gonna come-” Freddie whimpered, grabbing onto Jim hard. “Gonna come, fuck- fuck-” His orgasm ripped through him as he cried out, his body jolting with the aftershocks. Jim kept the vibrator there a little longer, until Freddie began to whine from the stimulation. “Can’t.” He murmured.

“Okay, baby, okay.” He said soothingly, carefully easing the toy out of Freddie. Freddie let out the tiniest whimper and Jim chuckled, moving him so that he was laying down properly. He could see the shocks still running through him, each one making him moan just a little. “So beautiful.” He murmured mindlessly, stroking a hand through Freddie’s hair.

“C’mere.” He murmured tiredly, grabbing onto Jim and pulling him closer. Jim laughed a little and lay down next to Freddie, pressing a tender kiss to his temple. “You’re a sadistic bastard and I hate you.” Freddie muttered, hiding his smile in Jim’s chest.

“You love it.” Jim grinned. “Who else can make you see stars like that?”

Freddie finally revealed his grin, lopsided and lethargic from the daze of his orgasm. “I hate you.” He repeated before kissing Jim, who laughed against his lips. 

“I love you too, baby.” He muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> My mind is a sinful place and I hope that you enjoyed this greatly - comment if you have any suggestions for fics/kinks that you would like between these two!


End file.
